Arkham Asylum Group Therapy Sessions ,Dr Manson
by EternalGabriel
Summary: Chapter 1 ,Dr Manson , a relatively new psychiatrist in Arkham Asylum has taken to recording his sessions with some of Gothams most sinister and deluded psychopaths.


"Dr Crane? " Dr Gabriel Manson stared with a sence of pitiful wonder at the man that sat before him ,"Crane ?" Dr Jonothan Crane ,Arkham Asylum resident number 21460 ,diagnosed with saqdistic tendancies and an a personal obsession with code name "Knight" .Dr Manson had read his file multiple times in the last few days ,he couldn't lie and say he wasn't shaken slightly when he was given the possition of Dr Cranes personal psychiatrist ,the job didn't have a good history or mortality rate for that matter ,infact if they wern't insane by the end of the first month or so they woulld have commited suicide by the fourth ,it seemed to be an unlcky time for them ,wether it was the effect of the job or the asylum just had a streak of hiring wackjobs wasn't for sure but Dr Manson had a pretty good idea.

"Dr Cranne ?" he sighed ,Dr Crane had been silent for thirty three minutes ,fifty four seconds ,not the slightest nod or shrug just the usual silence ,it was written in his notes that Dr Crane would base how long he stayed silent on a personal aspect of the doctor leading the session normally a birthday or an anniversary ,but as the sessions continued they got more and more personal ,he would tell the doctor their fears and then recite why the doctor had that fear ,with some of the "weaker" doctors it would usually lead to them having a mental breakdown ,in the case of Dr Penelope Shultz she had a simple case of arachnophobia ,nothing special but when he got hold of her she was almost as bad as some of the other inmates ,going so far as to attempt to cut open a security gaurds chest because "it had layyed eggs in him " which would in her mind lead to him becoming some sort of man-spider or "spider-man" ,Dr Manson Chuckled at the idea.

"Don't bother with him Doc ,he never talks ,quite a sour puss if i say so myself". The Joker ,the asylums most famous inmate ,he didn't realy need a number ,the gaurds just tended to call him whatever sounded the worst "Bastard ,Cunt ,Psychopath ,Sack of Shit" ,his insane cackling laughter was insepherable to Dr Manson ,it reminded him why he had never gone to carnivals as a child ,the other kids had always told him that clowns were secretly child molesters ,and when they laugh it just means they're getting off to something vile ,and with this guys history he wouldn't put it past him compared to what else he had done molestation was a petty crime.

"Joker you've had your time today ,i think it's best if everyone in the group is involved in the group session" Dr Manson had never seen such a dissgustingly horrid group of people before now ,not only were they hideously scarred (some self mutilated) others had fashioned their uniforms into their costumes on the outside when they had been terrorising the people of gotham all in the name of fun ,except Freeze ,Dr Manson pitied Freeze ,but that wasn't an excuse for what he had done ,he hoped Freeze would see that that he could be wise enough to accept his crimes and maybe ,just maybe repent, but after a few sessions with him he had accepted that the man Freezewas taken over by his need to save his wife ,it was a shame in his mind.

Joker sat beside Jarvis Tetch or "the Mad Hatter" as he persisted to be called ,Tetch acted like a shy school girl around the Joker ,not that he had a sort of school girl/ psychotic old guy crush on him ,just that he seemed to giggle and curl into a ball whenever joker was around ,like childhood idolisation. Beside him was Bane ,Dr Manson had forgotten his real name ,the little conversation bane did make was normally just a few small grunts or lazy moans ,years of usage and addiction to VENOM had vastly reduced his intelligence aswell as his health ,he was a skrawny useless man ,but he had been rumoured to have the occational flash back to his old ways ,he would hear of walls torn down or gaurda with their ribs brocken mysteriously, Dr Manson enjoyed bane being there though ,he was quiet without it being annoying like Dr Crane and he got a bit of extra pay for giving bane some "human contact" ,the warden believed that it would help him adjust to his life without his addiction by talking to people who have felt similarly ,although the others were more addicted to the meaningless torture of hundreads than any sort of drug or steroid. The rest of the group circle was filled with simple psychopaths ,no real big hitters like Zsask or Ivy just the regulars ,scitzophrenincs ,serial killers ,rapists and those god bothorers who clain to do it in the name of Jesus ,it was strange ,among all these messed up freaks and wierdoes ,Dr Manson ,Dr Gabriel Manson ,felt most at home.


End file.
